A new beginning
by Blaizing forest
Summary: a kid with abusive parents runs away and meet the wrong people at the wrong time (rated M because of violence) if I get enough good reviews I will make another story
1. Chapter 1

sorry for the first short chapter I wanted to see my results as a writer so please forgive me.

Disclaimer do not own Pokémon the character's are made up any similarities to living or dead people are entirely coincidental and not my fault

Chapter One -  
Well, this is my first story so don't hate me

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, the characters are made up. Any similarities to living or dead people are purely coincidental, and not my fault

\- A New Beginning

Well, my life was not very interesting until I met some people who go by the name of Team Infinity. But before I tell you about that I must tell you my story, of before I met them, so one person at least can hear it. Hear me out. My parents, well, they despised me. If I got anything good, or if anything good happened, they would take it away. Thirteen years I lived this curse and I HATED it.

One morning, I got up and started to think I could escape the hate of my parents and run to the forest. I started to pack my bags until my dad came up and asked me what I was doing. I told him I was running away forever. He just laughed and said I didn't have the guts. I got so pissed, for some reason, I took a swing at his face and struck him dead center. After recovering from the daze, he began to go red in the face. I thought he had a tomato for his head, it was THAT red. He decided to take a swing at me but I got out of the way in time. So, I decided to run away, run as fast as a Ninjask could fly, which is pretty fast. Grabbing my bag and running, I got to the forest in record time. I hid in a bush, for a hide-away. After a five hour hunt, my dad finally went away.

I searched my bag and found enough money to buy a room and a Pokeball to get a Pokemon, and never look back. 'So this is my new beginning.' I say to myself. 'I love it already.'

Sorry it's so short. If I get good reviews, I will make another chapter. I accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism so go ahead.  
~ A lot credit to Mew-Loves-Cakes for proofreading

Lets give Mew-Loves-Cakes a big round of applause.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer do not own Pokémon the character's are made up any similarities to living or dead people are entirely coincidental and not my fault

Chapter 2-

On the first day out I almost broke my arm trying to get out of the tree a Poochyena chased me up. I was pretty mad at myself for not following the book I bought to help me survive the forests I will live in until I get my first Pokemon. After finding a clearing, it took an hour of searching, I think I should tell you who I am. I am Zackary (Hitachi) and my favourite Pokemon is Eevee, so I hope to catch one to be the first on my team, or second if I get one from Professor Birch. We are close friends, and he knows why my parents don't like me. I hope, and think, he will tell me why they don't. Enough of that, I need to get or I won't make it to the next town of Littleroot. I know it is a small town, but I live a mile south of town, and I can get a Pokeball, maybe a Pokémon from the Professor. I walk about... Half a mile by noon, and I had to escape 9 Poochyena. It was hard, but thankfully, they can't climb trees. After an hour of twitching and travelling 1/8 a mile an hour, I got to Littleroot. It got so big in the last five years I wasn't here. They have really improved the town, like the Pokemon Center, and the large hotel it now has. Taking it all in, I ran to the Professor. He was like the dad I never got at my own home, his wife the mother I never had.

On rare occasions I would run here, and play with their son Thomas. Birch said hi and asked what I was doing. I replied 'I am going away and not looking back. He told me he hated to see me go, but he had been expecting it for quite some time. He even got my own Pokemon prepared last year and it was an Eevee! I thanked him and said my goodbyes. About 3 hours later, I met some people in black and blue outfits. I walked up to them and asked what they were doing. They said 'Leave us alone, we need to have a VERY special talk with the Professor.' I said 'He's in Rustboro City.' They shouted, 'No he isn't, we have been following him all month!' I asked them, 'Are you some kind of stalker?'  
'NO!' They yelled in unison. I jumped back in fright, but then I decided to take matters into my own hands and take them out.

I took a great swing at one of them. He was too shocked to move, and got hit in his heart, which stopped at once. The other got mad at me for killing his brother and partner. He got out a syringe. I am DEATHLY afraid of needles, so I was paralyzed with fear. I heard the Professor on his daily walk as I felt the syringe plunge deep into my arm. The last thing I heard was the Professor yelling 'ZACKARY!' Then, I faint.

~A lot of thanks and credit to Mew-Loves-Cakes for Proofreading


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-  
Well, this is my first story so don't hate me

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, the characters are made up. Any similarities to living or dead people are purely coincidental, and not my fault

\- The Big Change

I woke up in Professor Birch's house to find Thomas sleeping in a corner. I decided not to wake him up. I was so thirsty, and I saw a glass of water on the night stand. I tried to move my arm but only felt pain. I thought I could hear the Professor coming, but it was only Thomas's Eevee. I tried to tell his Eevee, named Blitz, to get the Professor but only found that I could make grunting noises, which involuntarily woke up Thomas. He to super happy to see me awake. He was speechless, which surprised me because I didn't think I was out for very long, but he told me I had been asleep for a week, and the doctors thought I wasn't going to make it out alive. 'Well, I am up now so could you get me that glass of water please?' I asked. He let me drink from the glass then, setting it down and getting the Professor, he told me that it would be a while before I could move. But, he had to tell me one thing while I was still there,

\- In my mind -  
Will he, CAN he, tell me why my parents don't like me?  
\- End of thought -

The Professor said that this was something I had needed to know a LONG LONG time ago. A long time ago, before I was born, my parents had another child which they loved with all their hearts. But one day, while walking in the forest, their son was beat up by another child and left for dead. A passing Hiker heard his cries for help, and took him to the nearest hospital. Sadly, he didn't survive and pull through and my parents were horrified. But then, my mother got pregnant again. Yet, they didn't want another child, infact, they hated the thought so much that they turned to hatred for all children, just because of the one child.

'Infact, they even tried to pawn you off to us when you were first born, but we said no.' Professor Birch said. 'However, we DID become your Godparents, they agreed to that. So they take all their hatred out on you because you look just like your brother and they hate that. And that concludes the reason why your parents hate you.'

I was started to hear that I had a brother. I never knew about that. Just, it got a bit under my skin that kids were so bad as to kill each other at a time of war. (There had recently been a war, all the regions had one common enemy but that enemy took control of the Kalos region and started a World War. We almost lost, but one army of 10,000 men and children took the capital in one day. That day, 9,000 deaths took place on the battlefield, only 1,000 of our people survived. Only we lost our people. It was a terrible war which never should have happened.) I hate this. I hate this. I HATE THIS! Now my only wish, is to see my brother but when I thought that, I had a terrible growing pain in my ears and saw Thomas and the Professor go wide eyes as I felt my ears grow longer.

\- In my mind -  
Oh Arceus, dear Arceus what is happening?  
\- End of thought -

The pain grew so bad it was beyond words, then all of a sudden, the pain went away. I swear I could hear a Pokemon Battle commencing in the distance, when I looked out of the window nothing was there, no one was having a battle. I saw Thomas and the Professor looking at me funny. 'What?!' I asked, slightly irritated. Thomas pointed at my ears so I decided to check them out in a mirror. Instead of my normal, human ears, there were EEVEE ears! 'WHAT THE HELL?!' I cried out in shock.

Sorry it's so short. If I get good reviews, I will make another chapter. I accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism so go ahead.  
~ A lot credit to Mew-Loves-Cakes for proofreading.  
Lets give Mew-Loves-Cakes a big round of applause.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, the characters are made up and any similarities to living or dead or made up people are entirely coincidental and not my fault.

-

I was so shocked to see my ears turned into Pokémon ears. I kept looking at them but I noticed my hair changed to a golden brown shade of color, just like an Eevee. I started to think ''What the hell was in the needle that thug stabbed me with?''

I got to really think about what I was going to do to him when I found him.

(thought)

*Throw him into a lake with weight on his ankle

*Beat and leave him in the middle of the forest

*Find a hungry Arbok and feed him to it

*Shoot him

(end of thought)

I kept thinking of ways to make sure no one would ever find him. I guess I must have said one out loud because the professor and Thomas looked horrified. I turned to look at them with a look that could have paralyzed a Pikachu. I told them I was going to find who did this and make him pay! I started to walk out the door when I saw my father standing in the lawn waiting for me to come out. I ran back to the room and asked the professor what my father was doing here. The professor said that my dad assumed I would come here and came here while you were knocked out. I started hyperventilating with fear,

Thankfully the professor had an idea to let me go out the window fire escape, so my father would not see me go out. I started to run to minimize the chance my father would see me. When I got to the forest I called out Eevee (which I nicknamed Blaze) when he came out instead of the usual yelling of eevee I heard "Let's go!". I stared at him for a moment long enough for him to see he said "what are you staring at?"  
I replied "I never heard you speak before."  
When I responded, Blaze look at me in great shock, then I understood him for once. He asked "How did you understand me?" and so I caught him up on what happened to me. Just as I finished telling the story to Blaze I heard Thomas running towards me when he got to me I asked what had happened he said he was going with me no matter what anyone said. I looked at him and realized he was truly devoted friend. I smiled and said "Welcome aboard!" he smiled back to me. We started to walk together, Blaze on my shoulder. Before long we ran in to a small town with a Pokémon center and store. I hid my ears in the hood of my jacket. We continued to walk after buying some supplies. By this time we were getting bored, and Blaze and Blitz were playing near us while we sat in the shade of a tree. I smiled as I watched them play. That's when the pain started in my lower back on my bottom vertebrae. I felt the pain all over again this time the pain immobilized me but I made a face that showed my pain. Thomas noticed and asked what was wrong but I could not talk for the pain was too much. Blaze and Blitz noticed me and came over and asked what was wrong but again I could not speak. Then I felt something grow where the pain was and the pain stopped immediately after. I looked behind me and saw a brown fluffy tail everyone stared at it even me! Again I tried to speak nothing but sputtering came out I was scared finally I could speak but the first thing I said was 'WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON?'' After I got that out of my system I calmed down only to be slapped in the face by Thomas. When I asked why he slapped me, he said "You cussed in front of Blaze and Blitz who by the way are very young." I apologized and said ''I will not cuss in front of them again.'' Thomas said "Good, now let's move on and stop hitting me with your tail!" I said I was sorry and I pushed my tail into my pants to make it stop wagging. Then I said ''Wow this is going to be a real adventure.''


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, and any similarities to people real or fake, dead or alive, is completely coincidental and not my fault

It has come to my attention that I haven't properly introduced my characters and will do so now.  
Chapter 4  
\- - - - - Zachary- - - - - -  
While we were walking through the forest, I was thinking about my life with my parents. The first memory I have is of my dad yelling at me for tracking a few steps of mud in the house. I will never forget the voice of my father when he was yelling at me that day and if you looked into his eyes when he was yelling, I swear I saw a fire in them. After that I lived in fear of him and he could tell I was afraid of him, and now when I got in trouble I was beat until a bone snapped or broke and every time I got a cast I never had the intelligence or guts to tell the doctor what really happened until one day. I stopped getting into trouble and the beatings stopped at age 6. After that, just living was a pain but then at age 7, I met Thomas. We were instant friends and only living a mile apart never hurt anything at all.  
That is just part of my life with my parents. Also, they mostly kept me from the outside, but that never stopped me from going to Thomas's house and playing with him. However, I was proved wrong at age 8 when they made me stay on the property at all times, by always watching and they worked in shifts at night to make sure I stayed. (either they were insane or just overly protective. I'm betting on the former.)  
\- - - - - Thomas- - - - - -  
I had a very normal but very boring life as the professor's son. I was OK with how things were but I was never really happy until Zachary came from the woods and started to talk to me. After a few minutes my Dad came over and asked his name, he simply replied "My name is Zachary." in a indescribable tone. For a few months he came over and we did what we did until his 8th birthday when he stopped coming over. I got really depressed because he was the only one who was a true friend that always stood by me in the toughest times and in the roughest fights. I had other friends but none of them were like Zachary, and I was still depressed a few months later until I got a phone call from Zachary. I was so happy to hear from him in so long. He explained what had happened to him. So sadly, for 5 years we could only talk on the phone but I was alright with that.  
\- - - - - -Blitz - - - - - -  
Hi, my name is Blitz and I was hatched from an egg about 4 months ago. My life is pretty boring for the most part because Thomas my trainer does not fight at all, he just walks around town and uses his father's Pokemon to fight when he is working for his father . He just makes me sit on the sidelines and watch. I, on the other hand, want to fight. I just want the chance to prove to Thomas I can fight. Oh yes and I had met Zachary about 2 months ago when he came to town and Thomas was away so when he came to the house he met me (because Thomas does not want me around when he travels far away and leaves me with his dad). What happened recently with Zachary transforming into a partial Eevee is just insane. I mean wait what! since when do humans turn into Pokemon, I mean really.  
\- - - - - Blaze (Zach's eevee)- - - - -  
Yo, I'm Blaze and my trainer is Zach. I was hatched 2 weeks ago and for all my life has been is fun because I usually play with Blitz and roam around the lab and its expansive field. I had just met Zach and some crazy stuff was already happen with him transforming and all. I am not a biologist but I do not think that is normal for a human. Is it?

~ Credit to Mew-Loves-Cakes for proofreading


End file.
